Fratello?
by raingirl777
Summary: A short what-if story where Romano meets his his Fratello for the very first time. Chibi!Italy and Chibi!Romano. Rated T for Romano's language. Raingirl777


**Fratello…?**

"What the hell is that stupid bastard's problem!?" The small, southern Italian nation sat on a wooden bench just outside of Mr. Austria's house. That very morning, the annoying Spaniard had drug him by the arm, saying, "Come along, Romano. We're going to visit someone!" The jerk had smiled and laughed as the younger nation growled and screamed out profanities at him. He was having such a wonderful morning too, sleeping in and staying in his pajamas while munching on tomatoes. That is, until Spain had made this sudden request. In his opinion, if Spain wanted to visit one of his friends, he should have just gone himself! Romano did not see the point in him having to tag along.

Once the two had arrived at a large house surrounded by the rather beautiful countryside, Spain had told him to wait outside while he went in. He asks me to come along and doesn't even let me in the house!? The little boy huffed and began walking around the large estate. There were mostly trees and several different gardens, but besides that nothing. He finally became bored and decided to sit on a bench. A small pond rested nearby along with several bundles of planted flowers. It was quite a glorious site, but it did not please Romano's foul mood. He grumbled for a few moments before the warm sun began to wear on him. It caused his eyes to droop and breathing to slow, almost to the point of falling asleep. Without his own consent, the little boy drifted off and into a long siesta.

A few hours had passed until he was finally woken up. A small yellow bird, Pierre, had landed on his chocolate brown hair and began chirping, causing a great annoyance for the nation who acted as his perch. Romano's eyes flitted open and he batted the bird away. France was probably close by, so he thought it best to go and find his idiotic guardian as soon as possible. It was when he was about to stand that he saw something that made him pause. It was a small girl, wearing a white bandana around her head and dressed in a maid's dress and apron. She had short red hair that flowed in the wind as she walked up the nearby hill all the while carrying a pail full of water that she probably retrieved from the river not too far away. A lone curl remained astray, just like Romano's did, as she pulled back her bangs that carelessly fell in her face.

"Who- Who are you?" But she did not hear him and walked into a servant's entrance that lead to the kitchen. Romano began to go after her, but was stopped by a tan fingers grasping his shoulder. He turned to see the bastard Spain in all of his glory and glared. "Hey! Keep your slimy paws of me, you bastard!"

"It's time to go back home, Roma~!" He pulled on the boy, leading them to the road that they had arrived on.

"Don't call me that, and wait! I have to-! Graaagghh!" The older nation was really getting on his last nerve, not allowing him to say another word or listening to his pleas to remain there for a little bit longer. He just could not help but wonder who was the maid that looked almost exactly like himself...?

**xXx**

France watched as the two of them left the Austrian house and snickered as the Holy Roman Empire began chasing after Northern Italia once more. How amusing it was to watch the events of history play out before him.

*****xxxXxxx*****

**(A.N.) **This is the first one shot I have wrote in what seems like forever! And this took... what thirty minutes to type? To be honest, I'm not very pleased with it. France sounds like a downright pedophile! (Which, I guess he is, but still...) I was originally going to have Romano and Italy have an actual conversation, but at the last minute I chose to let it go. I don't know why! Anyways, the ending was horrible! I just hated it... But I did not know what else to with it.

So, as you can probably guess, this is a what-if situation in which Romano gets to see his Fratello for the very first time. (Because they were too you to remember their separation.) Anyways, tell me what you think.


End file.
